


The Wingless

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel is wingless, is he cursed? Or blessed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wingless

Gabriel was having nightmares. Again.

 

Vlad traced the triangular scars on the man's back. They were hot to the touch as if they'd just been branded on his skin. Yet, when he'd place his hands on them they would flare with a muted light before cooling and becoming merely scar tissue.

 

He wondered whether an angel was cursed or blessed when the Lord had torn the wings off its back. Was becoming a human and taking on mortal flesh worth that loss? He put his hands on that beautiful muscular back and pushed downwards.

 

It pleased Vlad greatly when Gabriel, still asleep, arched into his touch.

 

Well, sex was certainly a nice benefit of being human. And free will of course.

 

Though perhaps if that free will would damn the man for sodomy....

 

Vlad smiled and it was all teeth.

 

_Bedding an angel..._ His body shuddered every time he thought of it. His ego purred like a little kitten every time he thought of Gabriel, lying like this in his bed. Naked and warm and willing.

 

He kissed the man's shoulder. 

 

_Beautiful Gabriel_

 

The candles in Vlad's bedroom seemed to love Gabriel, their light cast a golden hue on him when they turned Vlad's skin pale and sallow.

 

Gabriel moaned and clutched the bed's silk sheets.

 

Vlad would wake him soon. With kisses and caresses to drive away ancient memories and the cold touch of death and loss. 

 

Not just yet though. Gabriel would often murmur names and pieces of conversation when he had nightmares and Vlad wanted to see what the man hid from him. What Gabriel's memory hid from himself.

 

After all, the thirst for knowledge had condemned humans and angels alike.

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 15th 2006 for Beth winter who asked for a fic based on "broken wings." This is set pre-movie.


End file.
